


Bro-fession Time

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Trans!Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: It's not that Spencer thought Billy would be angry. It's more like he just... Forgot to tell him.No, really, he did. Spencer Wright, 14-year-old director, genuinely forgot to mention to his best bro - and current boyfriend - that he's a trans guy.





	Bro-fession Time

Spencer tugged on his binder early in the morning, and then turned to where he'd placed his shirt. He was getting ready for the day, and didn't expect Billy to suddenly pop out of the floor.

"Yo, Spence, I was thinking that we could-" Billy was cut off as his eyes fell to what Spencer had been putting on. He blinked. "Dude, I didn't know you wore undershirts," he said, as oblivious as ever.

Spencer blinked, and looked down at his binder. "Dude, this is a binder."

"Binder? Dude, no, _this_ is a binder." Billy flew up and pulled a binder - as in, a folder - out of Spencer's backpack.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "This is a binder too," he said, pointing at what he was wearing. "It's for my chest."

Billy blinked. "Huh?"

Spencer sighed. "Geez, I can't believe I forgot to tell you," he said, smiling somewhat bitterly - hoping Billy wouldn't break up with him once he found out. "I'm a trans guy."

"Oh," Billy said, nodding. "Cool! Okay, so, anyway, I was thinking that we could head to the Wi-Fri later?"

Spencer relaxed, giving another sigh - this time a relieved one. "Sounds great," he said, pulling his shirt over his head.

Billy beamed, and went downstairs to wait for Spencer. Relieved to have that over and done with, Spencer picked up his backpack, and headed towards the elevator.


End file.
